


A Child For Her

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demons, Depression, F/M, Fairies, Family Planning, Fertility Issues, Future Pregnancy, Good Intentions But Wrong Idea, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is desperate to make his wife happy again when he discovers what may be the cause of her depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child For Her

Megatron woke up to the sounds of the castle moving about.  The servants were hurrying up to start making breakfast.

 

He turned to his side, a small smile appearing on his face as he saw his sleeping Queen next to him.  She wasn't tossing and turning like she had been the last few nights.

 

It was a relief.  Eclipse looked so much at peace.  Not the sad, depressed woman who tried to hide away her sorrow.

 

This must had been so much for her.  It had been nearly a whole year and she was still not happy.

 

Nothing he seemed to do was helping.  Plays, jesters, feasts, even visiting her family and friends back in the Fairy kingdom.  She was just so sad even though she put on a happy face in front of everyone.

 

He didn't know what else he could do.  What else could be done to make her smile.

 

Was the demon kingdom too different?  Too scary?  He had tried to ease her into their society as gently as he could.  But she was still so withdrawn and depressed.

 

Gently, he reached over to stroke her head.  What could it be?  What could be making her so-

 

Something clicked in his mind as he eyes wandered down her body.  One of her arms was wrapped around her stomach.

 

Was... Was she upset that they had not conceived a child yet?

 

Megatron slowly sat up to look over her better.  Yes... Yes, that had to it.  Children were important in both their kingdoms.  And even a consummated marriage meant little if there were no heirs.

 

Had Eclipse been upset all this time because of that?  Because they had yet to conceive a child?

 

Letting out a sigh, the Demon King gentle stroked her face, smiling softly as her arm tightened around her belly.

 

Of course.  He had thought that she might not wanted one so soon after coming here, but if she had already accepted him and his kingdom as her new home... she would want to bring a child into her new home.  Their child.

 

He had wanted one too.  Many even.  But he didn't want to rush her.  Not with such a big change to her life by living here with him.

 

But if she wanted one... he wouldn't cause her anymore pain by preventing them from doing so.

 

He would have to talk with his advisors soon.  The court would have to be informed that their usual sessions would have to be put on hold.  And he would have to get the healers to ease her off the usual contraceptive potion to put her on the fertility one.

 

A smile on his face, Megatron leaned down to kiss his Queen.  He would get to work on that immediately, today.  Get things in order to give his beloved a child.

 

But for now, he thought as he leaned down to lay next to her again, he wanted to stay here with her.

 

With the woman he loved and the mother of his children to be.

 

END


End file.
